The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system that execute a printing job.
Image forming apparatuses such as a multi-functional peripheral, a printer, a copy machine, and a fax machine perform printing. Such an image forming apparatus may be operated collaboratively with another device. There is known one example of a technique for operating an air conditioner and an image forming apparatus collaboratively with each other.
Specifically, there is known an image forming apparatus that, in order to compensate for heat generation resulting from an operation of the self-apparatus, transmits operational information on the self-apparatus to an air conditioner so that the air conditioner can adjust a temperature and/or a humidity in a room in which the self-apparatus is located. This configuration is intended to operate the image forming apparatus and the air conditioner collaboratively with each other so that heat generation is estimated based on the operational information on the image forming apparatus and, based on a result of the estimation, the air conditioner adjusts a temperature and a humidity in the room.
Typically, an office environment (an interior condition) is consistent. A user sets a temperature for an air conditioner. The air conditioner cools or heats air in a room so as to attain the temperature thus set. When wishing to change a temperature in the room, the user manually changes the set temperature. Furthermore, a color and brightness of illumination depend on a color and output wattage of a lamp, respectively.
Herein, it is known that business efficiency (a processing speed, a progress speed) may be improved by changing an office environment depending on contents of a task (a job). On the other hand, depending on how the environment is changed, business efficiency might be degraded due to a reason that it is hard to concentrate in the environment thus changed. In changing an office environment, there is a problem that the environment should be adapted to a task about to be performed. The environment should be changed so as to enable individuals to fulfill their skills and qualities to a higher extent.
In the above-mentioned known technique, when a printing amount of an image forming apparatus is large, an air conditioner is operated so as to prevent a temperature in the room from increasing due to heat generated from the image forming apparatus. That is, a temperature in a room is kept constant so that an environment is actively maintained. Consequently, the known technique cannot solve the above-described problem.